toi et moi
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Harry et Drago sont préfet en chef à Poudlard. Ils sont plus que rivaux et gardant un secret. Ils s'aiment tous deux mais ne savent pas que c'est réciproque. jusqu'au jour ou tous basculent...


_Toi et moi_

_Deux jeunes garçons allaient rentrer dans leur, septième et, dernière année à Poudlard. L'un était blond un peut décoloré et l'autre brun, et plus courageux que le premier. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était qu'un événement inattendu les attendait, bien cacher entre deux insultes. En effet, vous les avez bien reconnus, c'est bien Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Tout les deux étaient préfet en chef et devaient donc subir l'autre pendant une année entière dans la même pièce. _

_« Je te préviens Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je suis mignon, et que tu es certainement en manque, que tu as le droit de me tripoter. Tu restes à deux mètres de moi ! Tu as comprit ? »_

_« Désoler Malefoy, mais de deux choses, l'une je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, et de deux ce compartiment ne fait pas cinq mètres de long sur quatre de large. »_

_Une fois arriver à Poudlard, Tout le monde allèrent se diriger vers leur table respective quand Drago reçut une main aux fesses par un Harry qu'il reconnut grâce à sa vois. Et oui le jeune brun venait de lui dire « allait coco à plus tard » et avait exploser de rire juste après. Le jeune blond n'appréciant guerre son petit jeu le gifla et le menaça que s'il recommençait il s'en rappellerait. Sur ses mots ils allèrent s'asseoir. Cependant, la gifle de Drago n'eu aucun effet sur Harry. Celui-ci était toujours mort de rire ce qui fit enrager Malefoy. Beaucoup plus tard, dans la salle des préfets :_

_« La formule pour réussir la potion de Choucata  potion inventé pour détruire les boutons) est : Ah je ne sais plus ! » Se dit Harry à voix haute mais pour lui-même._

_« une queue de rat une moitié de vert à crasse un quart de mandragore et une pincée de lait de brebis. Alors Potter on ne sais plus ses court ? » Ricana Drago_

_« Qu'est-ce qui peux me faire croire que tu dit vrai ? Demanda Harry. »_

_« Tu n'as qu'à demander à la sang de bourbe qui te sert d'amie. »_

_« Avant toute chose : Hermione n'est pas une sang de bourbe espèce de crétin et deux plus on ne peux plus sortir sauf si on veux se faire enlever des points ! » _

_« Alors crois moi tu n'a pas le choix de toute façon. »_

_Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, et voulait absolument rendre se devoir pour une fois. Il suivit donc se que Drago avait dit et se promit que demain il demanderait à Hermione si c'était bien les ingrédients. Cependant, le griffondor entendit Drago se demandait comment on métamorphoser un simple dessin en un fait réel. Il lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce en lui rappelant que c'était apparaissius. Arriver au soir ils allèrent faire le tour habituel des préfets puis remontèrent se coucher. Cette nuit la, Drago fit un cauchemar et Harry alla le voir. Il l'appela mais comme se dernier semblait se débattre dans son lit, il le calma en le secouant légèrement. Le jeune serpentar se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Harry lui en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait dan sa chambre. _

_« Tu faisait un cauchemar je suis venu pour savoir si tu allait bien mais comme tu ne te réveiller pas je t'es secoué un peut. Mais au fait sa va ? »_

_« Je n'es aucun compte à te rendre Potter ! Sort de ma chambre Immédiatement ! »_

_« D'accord je m'en vais inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux. »_

_Le lendemain quand Harry ouvrit les yeux Drago était dans sa chambre et le regardait. Quand le blond s'aperçut que le Griffondor était réveillé il s'en alla de sa chambre. _(Drago : minute papillon pourquoi j'irais dans la chambre de Potter ? Lola : Qui sais de quoi tu as penser quand il est venu ? Harry : Hey Dragounet d'amour qu'est-ce qui te prend tu as oublié notre soirée pendant les vacances ? Drago rouge : Chut mon bébé ils sont pas sensés savoir ce qu'on a fait de toute nos vacances ? Harry : Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de te rappelé **tous** ce qu'on a fait durant nos vacances mais juste la semaine dernière ? Drago plus rouge : merde me suis vendu ! Lola : vous avez fait quoi durant vos vacances ? Harry : Bah en faite tu vois Drago et venu me chercher chez les Dursley… Drago plus rouge que jamais : HARRY TU TE TAIS L'AUTEUR TU CONTINU et moi je vais me rafraîchir les idées_) Harry se leva tranquillement, alla se laver puis descendit dans la salle commune pour retrouver Hermione et Ron. Ils discutaient sur le fait de la vie privée de Ginny. Drago arriva au moment où le trio riait de la blague de Fred. Il alla s'asseoir et quand Harry s'aperçut de sa présence son rire s'effaça et des questions tournaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre au moment de son réveil ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu une voix un peut inquiète hier soir quand il l'avait réveiller de son cauchemar ? Mais au fait pourquoi se posait –il ces questions ? Il n'a pas besoin de réponse, c'est un Malefoy est puis personne n'a jamais comprit un Malefoy ! Il retourna la tête vers ses amis. Puis, plus tard, il vit une certaine chouette, répondant au nom d'Edwige, avec un hibou, tenant au bec la gazette du sorcier, se posait devant lui. Il dit bonjour à sa chouette prit le journal et déposa l'argent dans le gobelet accrocher à la patte du hibou. _

_« Bla, bla, bla, on s'en fiche nient, nient, nient c'est pas mieux et patati et patata on s'en tape. Bon ben comme on dit toujours pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle. » _

_Un hibou vola jusqu'à Harry et lui tendit un mot. Le jeune Griffondor le prit et lu le papier : «Tu raconte quoi que ce soit je te tue Potter tu as comprit ?» Ce n'était pas signé mais le brun reconnut l'auteur de ce mot. Il lui réécrivit pour savoir se qui c'était passé et Drago lui conseilla plutôt de s'occuper de ses affaires. Harry laissa tomber l'histoire la ou elle c'était arrêter, et continua de discuter avec ses amis. Les courts commencèrent avec Divination, et Arithmancie pour certaines personnes. Comme d'habitude le professeur Trelawney ressentit la mort à la table d'Harry et celui-ci soupira d'énervement. Drago le remarqua puis sourit de cette scène plus qu'amusante. Le court suivant fut Métamorphose. Cette fois ci ce fut autour d'Harry de bien rigoler dont la façon que Minerva s'en prit à Drago. Le pauvre, avec ses taches de préfet en chef il n'avait pas pu faire son devoir à temps. _

_« Au fait Hermione pour la potion de Choucata... »_

_« Harry ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de faire le devoir ? »_

_« Non c'est pas sa je voulais savoir si c'était les bons ingrédients »_

_« On verra après chut. »_

_Le cours se termina avec une rédaction de 10 parchemins à faire sur : _La Métamorphose chez les Hommes et les Animaux_. Vient ensuite le court de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Leur nouveau professeur Mme Maria dell femme, demanda à chacun de lui montrer leur puissance magique. Quand vint le tour d'Harry il montra qu'il savait faire un patronus Son cerf légendaire. Le professeur resta Bouche bée. Aucun de ses élèves n'avait montré une telle puissance magique jusqu'à présent. La maison Griffondor gagna 50 point et le court commença par apprendre à éviter le sort «experliarmus». Presque tout le monde réussit à éviter le sort. Seulement quelques serpentar n'y arriva pas. Inutile de vous préciser que Drago en faisait partit ! (Drago : j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment la)_

_ La journée se termina avec le fameux court de potion. Harry ne savait toujours pas si c'était les bons ingrédients pour la potion. En entrant il pensa : C'est le moment de vérité. Sévérus ramassa les devoirs de tout le monde et leur demanda de faire la potion du courage. Tous les élèves commencèrent la fameuse potion. Sauf Hermione qui leva la main pendant cinq minutes, avant que le professeur Dumbledor ne rentre dans la salle, et que pour jouer le gentil professeur Sévérus ne l'interroge. Elle lui rappela que dans la potion du courage il ne fallait que trois feuilles de Mandragore et non quatre. Rogue se leva corrigea sa faute et se rassit. Albus lui accorda 5 points et parla au professeur. Le soir Drago déclara à Harry : _

_« Tu me dois un service »_

_« Comment ça ? Je ne t'es rien demander à ce que je sache ! Je ne te dois rien ! »_

_« Et pour la potion ? »_

_« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulut m'aider »_

_« tu m'aide un point c'est tout »_

_« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? »_

_« Si tu ne m'aide pas, je dirais au professeur Rogue que tu as copié sur moi pour la potion de Choucata »_

_« Si tu crois que je vais m'abaissé à se chantage, tu rêve ! » renchérit Harry._

_Drago réfléchit à se qu'il pourrais bien faire pour que le Griffondor l'aide. Puis d'un seul coup il demanda :_

_« S'il te plaît »._

_Harry le regarda surprit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Malefoy le supplier. Cependant, il accepta sans ce soucier de rien. Au bout d'une heure Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à lancer un protego. Harry souffla. (Nda : faut dire que sa épuise a force) Il lui expliqua pour la énième fois comment faire le sort. Mais le brun ne savait pas que Drago le faisait exprès. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimer quand Harry s'approché de lui. C'est alors qu'Harry au bort de la crise de nerfs (façon de parler) lui prit la main est lui montra le geste pour se défendre. Le blond, de sa main libre, lui caressa les cheveux. Le Griffondor se recula et le regarda surprit de cette situation. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de lui demander :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »_

_« Rien Potter je vérifier que ce n'était pas des faux cheveux. »_

_« Sache que contrairement à certains je ne me met pas de perruque ! »_

_« Tu aurais pu en avoir. »_

_« Imbécile. »_

_« Balafré »_

_« Décoloré »_

_Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, durant leur dernière réplique._

_Soudain Harry n'eu pas le temps de comprendre se qui se passer que Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il le recula et le fusilla du regard. Le blond, eu un sourire narquois et partit manger. Harry descendit à son tour et se dirigea vers ses amis ou Hermione fusiller Ron du regard. Le bun alla s'asseoir, regarda la jeune fille, et lui demanda :_

_« Que se passe –t-il cette fois ci ? »_

_« Rien » Répondirent les deux en cœur. _

_Blanc général !_

_Cependant Hermione remarqua qu'Harry était en quelque sorte bouleversé. Elle le regarda et attendit qu'il en fasse de même pour froncer un peu le sourcil. (Signe d'interrogation)_

_« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Que ce qui se passe de ton côté ? » _

_« Rien d'important » Répondit précipitamment Harry._

_« Harry arrête je te connais mieux que n'importe qui que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Voyant le regard insistant, des Griffondors qui entendaient leur discutions, Harry lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire plus tard. A son grand soulagement elle accepta. Me voila débarrassé pensa-t-il. Puis le plus tard venu, et Hermione demanda à Harry se qui c'était passer au matin. Il lui raconta alors :_

_« Et bien, en fait, Malefoy m'a ordonner de l'aider contre un chantage enfin bref, il voulait que je l'aide à se protégeait de l'experliarmus et il m'a même supplier donc je l'ai aider. A bout de patience comme il n'y arriver pas je me suis derrière lui pour lui montrer les gestes c'est alors qu'il ma caresser les cheveux et de la on a commencer a se disputer et au fur et à mesure sans le vouloir on c'est rapprocher et de fil a aiguille il m'a embrasser. »_

_« Ah bah il était temps. Je veux dire il t'as embrasser ? Non Dis moi que c'est faux ? »_

_« Oui c'est vrai... mais attends comment ça il était temps ? » Demanda-t-il surprit._

_« Hein ? Euh non rien j'ai rien dis ! Bon je vais me coucher moi bonne nuit Harry. »_

_Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se sois pour la retenir Hermione monta se coucher. Harry se douta qu'elle lui cacher quelque chose et retourna dans sa chambre commune ou il vit Malefoy assit sur son lit._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans ma chambre ? »_

_« Tiens, Potter ! As-tu oublié que tu devais m'aider pour ce maudit sort de protection ? » Dit-il en se levant._

_« Minute papillon ! Je te signale au passage que tu avais tous le temps de t'entraîner avec tes chinchillas. »_

_« Mes Chiens chis la, comme tu les appellent, sont plus nul que moi amour »_

_« J'ai pas dis tes « chiens chis la » j'ai dis des Chinchillas ! Et depuis quand tu m'appelle « amour » Ne dis pas que c'est pas comme sa que tu viens de m'appeler j'ai très bien entendus ! »_

_« je ne vais pas nier la vérité mais apparemment tu n'a pas compris, je penser que c'était clerc avec ce baiser d'hier. A l'évidence se n'ai pas le cas ! »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu as fais exprès de m'embrasser ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Devine ! »_

_Blanc passant, repassant, trépassant, faisant des saltos et des roues (Drago : Et l'auteuse viens en au fait ! Lola. : Oui mon choux)_

_Drago, devant se silence, (Nda : A défaut d'être derrière lol oui je sais ce n'est pas drôle) se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa. Il s'écarta un peux et lui dit « Je t'aime » Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry, entoura la taille du blond de ses bras et recula et les fit tomber sur le lit du brun qui tomba sur le torse de son cher et tendre. Drago le fit glisser de façon à se qu'il soit au dessus et lui dit : _

_« J'ai horreur d'être en dessous. » Avant de l'embrasser de nouveau_

_« tu crois avoir plus d'expérience que moi ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_Drago se releva et entraînant, Harry lui demanda :_

_« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Près à te donner à font ? »_

_« Maintenant ? Je veux dire ici ? »_

_« Tu as peur ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Alors étonne moi ? »_

_Le brun embrassa Drago et en un baiser ardant, tous deux se mirent à nu. Une fois fait, Harry couvrit le blond de bisous brûlant et passionnés, sur tous son corps. Il sentit leur sexe se mettre au garde à vous, et décida tranquillement de le connaître dans les moindres détails. Drago atteignit l'orgasme très rapidement et n'y tenant plus demanda à Harry de le pénétrer. Le brun se releva un peut alla embrasser son amour et lui murmura : « Avec plaisir mon coeur » et commença ses vas et viens en douceur. Drago eu du mal à contrôler ses cris et dans un cri de plaisir tous deux se retirèrent et se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Drago essouffler dit alors :_

_« C'était fabuleux, et en effet tu le fais très bien. »_

_« Merci, mais je t'ai mentis c'était ma première fois »_

_« Wow ! Je n'imagine pas quand tu aura plus d'expérience »_

_Et ensemble ils se regardèrent et se dirent « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormirent._

Ainsi l'élève surpassa le maître !

Fin.

Voila c'est fini pour cette story sa vous a plus ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir laissez moi des reviews, soyez indulgent. Merci ! 

LolaMalefoy.


End file.
